elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Paloh
|} Paloh ist ein Asiatisches Elefantenkalb, das im Zoo Johor in Malaysia gelebt hat. Aufenthalt im Zoo Johor, Malaysia Über ihre genaue Herkunft ist nichts bekannt. Sie wurde etwa 2008 geboren und lebt, vermutlich erst nach 2009, zusammen mit der jüngeren Jeli (nach anderen Angaben ist Jeli ein Jahr älter und ein Bullkalb) und wahrscheinlich zwei erwachsenen Kühen auf der Elefantenanlage des Zoos. Da sie offenbar kein Kalb von einer dieser beiden Elefantenkühe ist, muss sie sehr früh von ihrer Mutter getrennt worden sein. Die Kälber halten sich zumindest zeitweise in einem offenen Haus auf, das ohne Barriere für Besucher zugänglich ist und wo sie auch gefüttert werden können. Untersuchung von Nature Alert Paloh gewann die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse im Juli 2011, als sie bei einer Untersuchung des Zoos Johor durch die Organisation Nature Alert mit Ketten an den Vorderfüßen angetroffen wurde, die ihr nur wenig Bewegungsfreiheit ließen und auch verhinderten, dass sie sich hinlegen konnte. Sie bemühte sich mit den Vorderfüßen um kleine Sprünge, um sich zu bewegen, und stand dort zusätzlich ohne Schatten angebunden an ein Seil. So stand sie, während der Untersuchung, mindestens 48 Stunden lang. In dieser Zeit war sie auch von anderen Elefanten getrennt. Nature Alert informierte die zuständige Behörde für Wildtiere und Naturparks. Kampagne der britischen Zeitung "Daily Mirror" Die britische Zeitung "Daily Mirror" griff ihre Geschichte auf und initiierte so eine Kampagne zur "Freilassung" von Paloh. Ferner wurde im "Mirror" einige Tage lang über die Entwicklung im Zoo Johor berichtet. So wurde gemeldet, der Zoo habe erklärt, die Ankettung Palohs sei Bestandteil des "Trainings" mit ihr. Sie sei angegekettet, um sie davon abzuhalten, Pfleger beim Training anzugreifen. Es handelt sich wohl um Bemühungen, sie "einzubrechen" und folgsam zu machen. Offenbar stand der Zoo unter Druck aufgrund von zahlreichen Protesten. Am 29.07.2011 meldelte der "Mirror", dass Paloh frei von Ketten sei und zusammen mit Jeli, dem anderen dortigen Elefantenkalb, in einer besseren Unterkunft untergebracht worden sei, wo sie miteinander spielten und sich mit Wasser bespritzen ließen. Die Intention von Nature Alert ist nach Angaben der Organisation die Abgabe von Paloh aus dem Zoo Johor. Überführung nach Kuala Gandah Im September 2011 wurde Paloh zusammen mit Jeli sowie drei anderen Tieren des Zoos vom Wild- und Naturparkdepartment aus dem Zoo geholt wegen der dort herrschenden ungeeigneten Haltungsbedingungen. Zu den Tieren gehörten die Tigerin Jeli sowie die kettenrauchende Orang-Utan-Dame Shirley. Das Department (Perhilitan) erklärte, die beiden Elefantenkälber sollten in das Conservation Centre nach Kuala Gandah gebracht werden, wo sie erneut ausgebildet werden sollen. Einige Jahre zuvor waren beide an den Zoo abgegeben worden mit Sondererlaubnis des Umweltministeriums. thumb|300px|right|Die Elefantenkälber von Zoo Johor, Malaysia Weblinks *Zoo features bird and animal shows, Artikel zu den "Attraktionen" des Zoos Johor mit Angaben zu Paloh auf www.nst.com.my. *‘Paloh’ the baby elephant horror at Johor Zoo, Bericht von den Umständen der Haltung von Paloh im Zoo Johor auf www.freemalaysiatoday.com. *Baby elephant in chains at 'sadistic' zoo in Malaysia, Artikel zur Haltung Palohs im "Mirror" auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Facebook page to save Paloh the baby elephant after zoo cruelty sparks world outrage, Bericht über die Reaktionen auf den Mirror-Artikel zu Paloh auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Horror zoo says chaining elephants is for training purposes, Artikel zur Reaktion des Zoos auf die Anschuldigung auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Paloh the baby elephant is freed from her chains, Bericht im "Mirror" über die Entwicklung für Paloh auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Animals rescued from Johor Zoo, auf thestar.com.my. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Malaysia Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoo Johor